


The Beginning of the End

by ElliotOrion



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alpha Simon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Simon Snow, Omega Baz, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotOrion/pseuds/ElliotOrion
Summary: Baz mysteriously leaves Watford for a week, and it's driving Simon insane trying to think of why. Baz's scent was wrong when he left. Too sweet, and he can't get it off his mind. He knows Baz lied when he said it was a family member's death, he knows it. Something else is up.And what was up with Baz's scent?





	1. Simon

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 2 chapters right now, but if people like it I might, /MIGHT/ continue it. Big might, because i suck at continuing fics. But for now, enjoy. No real smut, just some thinking about it, hence the mature and not explicit. Baz's family sucks. I think that's about it!

There were many things I’d expect walking into our dorm room after dinner. Baz changing into his football clothes for a fun scrimmage on the fields with Dev and Niall. The intense wave of rose, petrichor, and something else, something darker, that always made me a little light headed (Goddamn Baz and his scent. I was sure he did it on purpose somehow). Maybe even Penny waiting for me with a book and a lazy grin, saying “what took you so long?” 

I did not expect walking in and seeing Baz packing clothes, his scent sweeter than normal, softer than normal, almost like… well almost like…. but no, Baz was a beta. I was being ridiculous. He must just be stressed. 

“What are you doing?” I frowned. “It’s the middle of the semester. Why are you packing?” 

“None of your damn business, Snow.” Baz snapped. “Go away.” 

“It’s my room too!” I cried. 

“Go away, Snow!” Baz whirled. I’d never seen him as angry as he was then. He almost looked ready to cry, almost looked like he had been crying. It made no sense. Why would he be crying? Why would he be packing? 

“Did someone die?” My voice was small. I’d never had any family die, never really had a family to die. But Baz had a big family, I think. If someone died, then it’d make sense.   
But it wouldn’t explain his scent. What was up with that damn scent? It was so good… so damn good… I just wanted to bury my head in Baz’s pale neck, mouth my way up it, my hand wrapping in his silky hair as I tugged, and he’d moan out my name and… 

No. No, that was ridiculous, disgusting (I’d never want him). This was Baz. My enemy. He’d kill me before I even got close. (I’d never even want him even if he wasn’t) I was dating Agatha. (He wasn’t an omega anyways) There must have been some omega at lunch going into heat soon, and it got my brain all jumbled up. It wouldn’t be the first time. That was the problem with putting a bunch of teens together (Baz wasn’t an omega).

“Yes, Snow, someone died.” Baz sighed with a heavy voice that kind of hurt me, for some reason, turning back to his suitcase and zipping it closed. “Enjoy the room to yourself.” And then Baz was gone, practically fleeing from the room. 

He didn’t even tell me how long he’d be gone. 

 

It was three days later, and Baz was still gone. No one else seemed even a bit concerned, which was concerning all on its own. Did no one care someone had died? He was probably hurting… Or was he lying? Was he lying, and he’d stepped out to plot a way to kill me? He’d acted weird when he said someone died. He’d acted weird that whole day.

“Penny, do you think Baz is out plotting?” I asked, watching the dining hall door, like Baz would be coming through any moment. 

“God, Simon, no. His grandmother died, okay? That’s what Dev told everyone. He’ll be out for a week. Calm down.” Penny rolled her eyes. “Now focus. If you get another F on a test, the Minotaur is going to steamroll you.” 

 

It was a week later, and Baz still wasn’t back. 

“You said he’d be back by now.” I whined, poking Penny in the side. 

“Oh my god…” Penny groaned. “Simon just let it go! He’s mourning, okay, give him some time!” 

“I’ve never even heard him mention a grandmother, Penny! Does he even have one?” I frowned.

“Well not anymore, you dumbass!” 

“Penny, do you think he’s okay? What if - “ 

“Simon, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to make you shut up. Alright?” Penny wacked me on the back of the head. “Now help me with studying or the Minotaur if going to steamroll me now.” 

I couldn’t focus at all, though. Not at all. All I could think about was that sweet edge to Baz’s scent before he left. I hadn’t been able to get it out of my mind since he’d left. It’d been a week of lonely jerk off sessions trying to forget it (how gross that I was getting off to the scent of my worst enemy?), of trying and failing not to scent Baz’s pillow every day. 

I was going insane, and it was his damn scent’s fault! 

Then I got a whiff of an seventh year omega laughing with her friend on her way to the heat building, groaning about how she was going to miss her big test. It had that same sweet edge that had been driving me insane for a week. 

“Holy shit!” I jumped up, my eyes wide in a combination of horror and excitement (it was mostly excitement). 

“What?” Penny gasped. 

“Baz, he’s a - he’s a…. Holy shit! How could I not know?” I frowned, slowing down for a second. “How could he not tell me?” 

“Tell you what, Simon?” Penny groaned. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” And then I was off. I didn’t even know where I was going until I was back in our room, diving face first into Baz’s pillow to confirm what I’d realized. 

And I was right. I was totally, completely, one hundred percent right!

Baz was an omega!

“Snow? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” I jumped up, trembling slightly. 

Because there was Baz, in all his omegan glory, looking at me like I’d grown a third head. Or a second head. It didn’t really matter how many heads he thought I had, because he was there! And he was an omega! 

“You’re an omega!” I laughed, tugging at my hair. 

Baz paled, and I realized I might have fucked up.


	2. Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, this takes place at the very, very tail end of the year before everything happens in the book. So nothing beyond this happens between them, they leave for a summer of pining, and then Baz disappears and Simon freaks the frick out. Then the book stuff happens, only sans irritating sexual tension. Also, I couldn't quite remember whether there was seven or eight years at Watford, so..... I went with seven, thereby making this year six. Lmk if i was wrong!

“You’re an omega!”

“Why the fuck would you think that?” I snapped, trying not to shake. I wasn’t really sure it was working, because Snow suddenly had his damned guilty look that always made me want to make everything better, tell him it was all alright. 

But it wasn’t alright. Not this time. Because he was right, goddamn it, and if he told everyone, if people found out… then I’d be ruined. I’d be absolutely ruined. Snow didn’t realize, he couldn’t understand… my family had always been old fashioned, almost sickeningly so. They didn’t think omegas should go to Watford, thought it was another of the Mage’s horrible ideas. 

The only way I’d even been able to come was because my step-mother talked my father into letting me, on the condition I took suppressants.

The very illegal, very deadly suppressants. The ones that would destroy your body. But I’d wanted to go. I’d wanted to go so badly, to the place where I could remember my mother. So I’d agreed. 

And then my father hadn’t been able to get me a new dose this month. And I’d gotten my heat. If it weren’t for Fionna finding me a new dose, I’d never have come back. I’d never have seen Snow again. 

But here I was, standing before the only alpha I’d gladly submit to. 

And he was going to ruin my entire life. 

“Your scent! It’s - you’re… you’re an omega! Why… why’d you never tell me?” Snow looked so hurt. He didn’t understand. Of course he didn’t. He was the Mage’s heir. He couldn’t understand what being an omega meant to an ancient family like mine. 

“Your delusional, Snow.” I sneered. I had to make him think he was wrong. I had to. “Stop thinking with your dick.” 

“I’m not!” Snow frowned. “You are. I know you are.” 

“Just like you know I’m a vampire?” I was, but he didn’t need to know that either. Just add it to the list of reasons I was lucky I’d made it six years at this damned school. 

“You are. Just like you are an omega.” Snow shook his head. “I know it.” He stepped forward, slowly crowding me against the wall. I should shove him away. I knew I should. I should kick him and laugh at him and call him a perverted ass. 

But I couldn’t. All I could think was “thank god it’s finally happening.” Thank god Snow finally knew. Thank god I didn’t have to hide. Thank god I wouldn’t have to feel the pain of those suppressants anymore. 

Thank god I could finally kiss Simon. (I couldn’t care about Watford when that possibility was finally there.)

He pressed up against me, every part of our bodies touching, as his nose buried itself in my neck. His hand crept into my hair, tugging slightly, his other rubbing burning circles on my hip. I wanted to tell him to be careful, that if he touched me anymore I’d burn up, and I was very flammable. (I wanted to tell him don’t stop, don’t ever stop.) 

My breath came out in short little jerks, his settling heavily on my neck as he sucked in my scent. 

“I was right.” His voice was deep, husky, mind-blowing. He looked up at me through his damned long eyelashes, with blown wide eyes digging into me. I nearly blew right there, shuddering in his touch. This was too much. Too much for right after a heat spent suffering alone. I needed him to stop. I needed him to continue. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” My voice came out thin, thready, scared. “They’ll kick me out.” 

“No they won’t. There are plenty of omega’s here.” Snow pulled back, not far, just far enough for me to breathe again. 

“Not the school. My parents. The suppressants are the only reason I’m here at all.” I hung my head, giving myself the small luxury of playing with the hem of Snow’s shirt, letting my knuckled brush against his abdomen. I wouldn’t do more. I couldn’t. (I want to) If I gave in to him the way I wanted, I’d never be able to go back. I’d want to tell everyone I was an omega, if only I could be his omega. I wouldn’t care if I got taken out of school, as long as I could wear Simon’s bond mark on my neck.   
I’d give anything for that. (Anything)

“Suppressants?” Snow growled. “That’s why I didn’t know? Because you are destroying your body with suppressants?” Snow’s arm slammed against the wall above my head, trapping me in a cage made of his body. I whimper (it’s not in fear). 

“Its the only reason I could come here.” I whispered, hiding in his neck now. 

“No more. You are not allowed to take those anymore.” Snow’s growl was deep, dangerous, crackling in the air. I was surprised his magic wasn’t burning around us.  
I looked in his eyes, and I realized it was. It was a different magic, though. A different power, one no less terrifying and powerful. This wasn’t the magic that ran rampant whenever he had a nightmare, or lost control. 

This was Simon. And he was just as terrifying. 

“I have to.” I whimpered, baring my neck. Reminding him I’m not a threat (Submitting). 

“No. They will kill you. It’s not worth that.” Simon shook his head. “We’ll figure something else out. I can ask the Mage, see if he can convince your parents that you need to stay here, or something. I’ll figure something out. I’ll - “ 

“Simon. It’s one more year. My body can handle one more year on them.” I promised.

“What then?” Simon growled. “What happens then?” I flinched.

“Then my parents find me a well bred alpha, and I make lots of little witch babies.” I whisper, a pit of dread that I’d refused to acknowledge before consuming me. 

“No!” Simon roared, truly roared. I whimpered again (it was in fear now), cowering in his arms. 

“No.” He said, a little more calmly now. “That’s not how this is going to go.”

“How else should it go, Snow?” I tilted my chin, praying, praying so hard. “How do you want it to go?” That seemed to catch him there, as he pulled back (no, don’t go, please don’t go), mouth working. 

And then he met my eyes, and something shifted. Something fell into place. And I knew, things were going to be alright. 

My alpha would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... that got mildly OOC....


	3. Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Third chapter! I just wanted to write salty Baz leave me alone. Also this feels so OOC and it is driving me insane I've rewritten this five times.... Anyways, this takes place after Baz graduates. Enjoy!!

“Basilton. You said you wished to speak to me?”

“Yes.” I took a deep breath. “It’s about my mating.” 

“Ah, yes. I’ve been looking for an alpha for you. I will tell you when one has been selected.” My father waved a hand, looking back down at his papers. Dismissing me. A few years  
ago, I’d have scurried out in fear.

Not anymore. 

“I already have selected a mate.” 

“I’m sorry?” Father’s head shot up. “Who?” 

“Simon Snow. And I’m afraid I don’t care what you say, because I’ll be mating him regardless.” I smirked, watching father’s jaw drop, seeing him squirm. He didn’t expect this from me. From an omega. 

Fuck what he thought. I was done. 

“The Mage’s heir? You wish to mate him? No. Absolutely not.” Father shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t give a shit.” I didn’t let my smirk falter, didn’t let his furious glare knock me off my feet. Simon was waiting outside with the car. My bags were already packed. Fionna already promised to pay for college and give me and Simon her apartment when she moved. I had more than enough magic and vampire strength to stop him if it turned violent. So let him be mad.

I didn’t need him anymore. 

“Basilton, I am your father. You cannot speak to me like that! You will mate with whoever I tell you to!” He rose to his feet, growling. I used to run from that. 

“Yea, funny thing is, though, that means nothing anymore. In this world now, I can do whatever I want. Go to school, mate whichever alpha I want, hell, I can mate with an omega and no one will do shit, because it doesn’t matter. Actually, in the human world, what you’ve been doing, forcing me to take suppressants to let me live my life, is illegal. You are a wizard, father, but you aren’t exempt from the laws of this country.” I raised an eyebrow. Daring him now. 

“Are you threatening me?” He roared. 

“Do I have to?” He was the one who was faltering now. He was the one looking terrified. Of me. 

Oh, how the tables turn… 

“If you mate Simon Snow, then you are never allowed here again. You will not be my son. You will not be a Pitch.” He growled, smirking. As if all that mattered to me.

“Okay.” I shrugged. “Bye.” I turned on my heel and headed for the door. 

“You cannot do this! You are an omega!” Father screamed. I shut the door in his face. He didn’t follow me as I got my bags, as I kissed Mordelia goodbye, headed out to the car. 

“How’d it go?” Simon had on a lazy smirk that was just begging to be kissed. So I did. 

“About as well as expected.” 

“Wonderful!” Simon opened the car door, bowing dramatically. “Ready to go home?” 

“You are an idiot.” I rolled my eyes, blushing as I got in the car. 

“I love you too, Baz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my original writing over at elliot-orion.tumblr.com!!


End file.
